Invierno
by imLyly
Summary: Años después los Vulturis regresan y esta vez sin intención de guerra. ¿Qué harán los Cullen cuando Aro se lleve a la más pequeña de la familia? que hará Renesmee para volver a ver a Edward, Bella y el resto de los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1 Desesperacion

_**Hola primero que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes son creación de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y que yo solo los tomo prestados para la realización de este Fic sin ningún fin de lucro ok!!**_

_**Bueno esta historia ya la había subido, pero tenía algunos errores debido a que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para revisarla, además de que el titulo no era el definitivo, por lo que ahora la vuelvo a subir, corregida y un poco mejorada. Espero les guste saludos **_

Prefacio

Sabía que lo último que podía hacer era rendirme, tal vez esta era mi última oportunidad para regresar con mi familia, y aunque en los últimos meses parecía que ellos se habían olvidado de mí ahora me quedaba claro que todo había estado arreglado por Aro y su guardia. Muy en el fondo siempre supe que mis papas, mis abuelos y mis tíos no me abandonarían y que tarde o temprano ellos encontrarían la manera de que yo regresara a su lado.

La batalla no estaba perdida y aun sabiendo que tal vez el intentar ver de nuevo a mi familia me costaría la vida estaba dispuesta a jugar, ver a mi padre, mi madre, mi abuelo y al resto de mi familia valía la pena. No sería fácil y de eso estaba 100% segura pero estaba más que dispuesta a intentarlo.

Mire a mi alrededor, sabía que mi único aliado estaba en problemas pero por otro lado no tenía tiempo para reflexionar que sería de su vida, si no lo que quería que pasara con la mía. Sin mirar atrás me aleje rumbo a lo que podría ser mi única oportunidad de escapar de ahí.

* * *

_**Quiero recordarles que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. S. M. y que solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia.**_

_**Bueno esta historia se sitúa unos años después de "Amanecer", tiene lugar un tiempo después de que los Cullen's abandonan Forks y se instalan en una ciudad cercana para llevar una vida normal, sin pensar en que los Vulturis regresarían a robar a uno de sus miembros más queridos. **_

_**Capitulo 1 Desesperación**_

En los últimos meses conciliar el sueño se estaba volviendo algo casi imposible, en cuanto trataba de cerrar los ojos los recuerdos me abrumaban y hacían que el vacio que sentía por estar lejos de mi familia se hiciera aun más insoportable de lo que ya era.

Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde la última vez que había visto a mi familia y aunque Aro y los demás me decían que al parecer mi familia estaban bien con mi ausencia en el fondo sabia que mis papas estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por dar conmigo, o al menos en eso depositaba mis esperanzas. Estaba tan absorta pensando en mi familia que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Jane entro en la habitación

—Renesmee. Aro te está esperando — Dijo notoriamente molesta, yo estaba consciente que a ella le disgustaba mucho el tener que cuidarme.

Si ahora voy— conteste algo distraída mientras me ponía de pie, como todos los días Aro, Marco y Cayo me hacían "estudiar" durante casi más de 2 horas sobre su cultura, su historia y cosas por el estilo, aunque yo no le veía el fin Aro decía que no había nada mejor que un vampiro bien preparado y con carácter para gobernar.

Al llegar a la habitación me di cuenta que Cayo y Marco no se encontraban ahí, a menudo Marco no estaba presenta, al parecer esto se le hacía bastante aburrido pero a diferencia de Marco Cayo siempre estaba ahí, cosa que me sorprendió pero lo deje pasar no estaba de humor como para tratar de indagar cosas que la verdad no me eran importantes.

—Mi querida Renesmme te ves preciosa como de costumbre, aunque un poco cansada. —Gracias Aro conteste mientras me dirigía hacia el sillón que estaba frente a él.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te aflige hoy mi pequeña? — pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba. —Nada solo estoy un poco cansada— conteste mientras examinaba los libros que estaban en la mesa frente al sillón.

—Oh mi pequeña Renesmee es una pena que el sueño te robe la mitad de tu día ¿No lo crees? —Nunca lo había visto de esa manera— Mi tono apático lo hizo abandonar la conversación

—Félix, podrías investigar cuanto más tardara Heidi en venir, no quiero que nuestra pequeña Renesmee se sienta incomoda por la cena de hoy —Claro maestro ahora regreso— contesto Félix que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta.

En los últimos meses me había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de Félix, Dimitri, Jane y Alec los cuales se habían convertido en mi sombra. La verdad no me sentía nada cómoda estando a su alrededor pero debo admitir que de los 4 con el que me sentía un poco más a gusto era con Alec, su hermana ponía mis nervios de punta.

—Bueno mi querida Renesmee — dijo Aro sacándome de mis cavilaciones —El día de hoy vamos a aprender un poco más del tipo de gobierno del siglo pasado —Dijo Aro mientras me daba uno de los libros de la mesa y tomaba asiento.

La falta de una buena noche de sueño y mi mala alimentación me estaba pasando factura, mi humor estaba al límite por lo que me limite a escuchar las historias que él me contaba sin decir una sola palabra, no estaba segura de poder llevar una conversación con él en este momento sin que explotara o me pusiera a llorar.

—Bueno mi pequeña Renesmee creo que será mejor que continuemos mañana ¿Qué te parece? —Pregunto Aro mientras se ponía de pie

—Si claro— conteste distraída.

—Oh!! Mi querida joya ¿por qué no sales con Jane esta noche? Parece que necesitas distraerte un poco, que dices mi querida Jane llevarías a nuestra querida Renesmee a dar una vuelta por la ciudad

—Claro que si maestro— contesto Jane desde detrás de mí

—No gracias Aro estoy bien no es necesario—Conteste, lo último que me apetecía era tener a un grupo de vampiros pisando mis talones mientras fingía interés en cosas que no llamaban ni atención

—¿Estás segura mi pequeña? Sé que el castillo puede ser algo aburrido y tal vez necesites un poco de viento del exterior. Insistió con una sonrisa

—Segura Aro, lo último que quiero es andar por la ciudad, solo necesito dormir un poco, pero gracias por la oferta.

—Está bien querida y me imagino que tampoco te gustaría quedarte a cenar verdad?

Levante mi vista hacia el tratando de controlar el enojo que burbujeaba dentro de mi, pero está claro que no lo conseguí

—¡¡Ohh!! Mi pequeña niña, no lo dije con la intención de molestarte solo quería asegurarme si no habías cambiado de opinión en cuanto a tu dieta —Me aseguro con una sonrisa burlona.

A estas alturas mi humor había pasado del fastidio cotidiano causado por mi cansancio y el encierro al completo enojo por tener que soportar todos sus "Sutiles" intentos por hacerme abandonar mi dieta "Vegetariana"

—Aro, si no te importa quisiera retirarme, estoy bastante cansada y la verdad no estoy de humor como para estar aquí ¿te parece?

—Oh claro mi pequeña eres libre de ir a cualquier parte del castillo—. Fruncí el seño ante su declaración, tanto él como yo sabíamos que "libre" era una palabra sin mucho sentido y más si a cada lugar a donde me dirigía había alguien detrás de mí. Me encamine a la puerta sin decir ni una palabra más, y no me sorprendí cuando escuche que Aro le indicaba a Dimitri que me acompañara a mi habitación, esto era algo que hacía siempre por lo que simplemente lo ignore y seguí caminando hasta llegar arriba, entre en mi habitación y Dimitri permaneció afuera, al otro lado de la puerta, yo sabía que él estaría ahí hasta que alguien viniera y ocupara su lugar y el pudiera ir a "cenar" por lo que simplemente me derrumbe en la cama y comencé a llorar como venía haciendo desde el día en que me habían alejado de mi familia.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, estaba tan distraída que cuando golpearon a la puerta me sobresalte un poco

—Renesmee Aro dice que si quieres podríamos llevarte a cazar a las afuera de la ciudad—. Me dijo Alec al otro lado de la puerta.

—No gracias, no estoy de humor— Conteste mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño a lavarme la cara. Me sorprendió que volvieran a tocar a la puerta, por lo que salí del baño y me dirigí hacia esta sin pensarlo mucho, al abrirla me sorprendió encontrar a Alec solo parado frente a ella.

—Vamos Renesmee, te hará sentir mejor no te ayuda el estar hambrienta— Fruncí el ceño ante su declaración. —Lo único que me hará sentir mejor es regresar a mi casa— masculle entre dientes.

El sonrió avergonzado y parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero escuchamos como alguien se acercaba, estaba segura que se trataba de Félix, sus pesados pasos y su olor no dejaban espacio para las dudas.

Se detuvo frente a espadas de Alec y me observo por unos momentos antes de decir. —Pregunta Aro que si vas a salir de caza—

Suspire, tal vez Alec no tenía razón en un 100%, ya que estaba segura que el salir de caza no me haría sentir mejor, pero si me ayudaría a soportar un poco más a Aro y su irritante guardia —Si, creo que necesito salir de caza— le dije a Feliz y note como observaba detenidamente a Alec

—Perfecto contesto, Alec le avisas a los demás— Pregunto con una voz que llamo mi atención, y al parecer también la de Alec, quien solo asintió y dio media vuelta cpn rumbo a las escaleras.

Sonreí para mí misma estaba segura que el cazar ayudaría a mejorar un poco mi humor, pero sobre todo quería descifrar por que la actitud extraña de Feliz hacia Alec, al menos tenía algo en que entretenerme de camino a la ciudad y de regreso.

**Hola bueno espero les guste el capitulo la verdad es mi primer fic de así que no sean duros conmigo jajajaja acepto críticas constructivas de lo que les gusta y de lo que no, la verdad **

**Una última cosa dejen Reviews, solo para saber si les gusta ok!!! Un saludo y nos leemos por aki =)**


	2. Chapter 2 De caceria

_**Bueno solo quiero recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y que yo solo los tome prestados para realizar este Fic ok!!!**_

_**Capítulo 2… De cacería**_

Félix me esperaba afuera de la habitación junto a Dimitri, los 3 caminamos en silencio hacia el elevador, Jane y Alec ya estaban esperando por nosotros afuera de este, en cuanto llegamos a su lado Jane se giro hacia Félix

—Félix nosotros iremos con ella tu quédate a vigilar que todo esté en orden. —Claro que si, cualquier cambio yo les avisare—. Contesto él mientras entrabamos al elevador y él se retiraba.

Durante mis pocas salidas de cacería siempre iba acompañada por Dimitri, en un principio me pregunte él porque ya que Félix se veía que era mucho más fuerte que él, pero después entendí que Dimitri era un rastreador el mejor para ser más exactos así que si yo intentaba escapar estaba claro que el me encontraría en cuestión de minutos, aunque con la capacidad de Jane y Alec para incapacitarme estaba claro que mi intento seria un total fracaso. Así que en los últimos meses había perdido la esperanza de intentar huir durante mis viajes de cacería.

Me recargue en la pared del fondo del ascensor tratando de ignorar a mis 3 custodios, en cuanto llegamos a la superficie entramos en un auto que estaba estacionado a un lado de la puerta. Entre en el asiento trasero y Jane se deslizo junto a mí, mientras que Alec ocupaba el del copiloto y Dimitri se ponía al volante. Rápidamente nos dirigimos a las afueras de la ciudad con rumbo a los bosques ya era bastante tarde por lo que no había mucho tráfico y mucho menos en esta temporada del año, Volterra era una ciudad fría y con el invierno encima no había muchos turistas en la cuidad.

Dimitri se alejo de la carretera y se estaciono junto a la orilla del bosque, era el mismo lugar al que me habían traído la vez anterior. En cuanto el auto se detuvo Alec se acerco para abrir mi puerta, me deslice fuera del auto disfrutando del olor de los arboles, el pasto, la tierra húmeda y todo aquello que me era tan familiar, en seguida me arrepentí, todos esos olores me recordaban a mi hogar y me hacían extrañar mas a mi familia. Comenzamos a adentrarnos en el espeso bosque y yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarlos y concentrarme en encontrar algo que saciara mi sed, aunque yo era capaz de sobrevivir alimentándome solo con comida humana no me era del todo agradable ya que durante toda mi corta vida había ingerido sangre por lo que me era muy difícil renunciar por completo a ella.

Mientras andábamos por el bosque Dimitri y Jane se alejaron de mí, yo sabía que lo hacían para cubrir todo el perímetro en caso de que yo decidiera tratar de fugarme, pero me sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento capte la esencia de lo que me imaginaba era un felino y se encontraba hacia el norte el olor era bastante apetecible y más ahora que hacía casi 4 semanas de mi última expedición de caza, me gire hacia Alec quien me observaba con mucha atención.

— ¿Encontraste algo? Pregunto

—Si esta hacia el norte— conteste disfrutando de la esencia del animal.

—Está bien te sigo—. Me dio una mirada de advertencia, era ilógico que el pensar que yo intentaría escapar con ellos como mis guardias, Alec era capaz de incapacitarme en menos de 1 segundo y si lograba alejarme un poco Dimitri daría con migo en menos de 3.

Comencé a correr en busca de mi presa y pude divisarlo unos pocos kilómetros más adelante, eran un gato de montaña que al parecer al igual que yo se encontraba de cacería. No tenia ánimos para jugar con él, por lo que rápidamente me abalance sobre él y lo mate en menos de un segundo, me alimente y lo deje seco en cuestión de segundos, podía sentir la sangre recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sonreí para mí misma, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Cace durante un rato más y me alimente hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo no podría ingerir ni una gota más, ya que no sabía cuando podría venir de nuevo.

Me recargue en un árbol y Alec se coloco de frente a mí.

—Te vez más tranquila—. Comento mientras observaba a nuestro alrededor, supuse que en busca de los demás.

—La verdad es que si—. Le dije mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo húmedo, el me miro con incredulidad y sus ojos color carmesí se encontraron con los míos. — ¿Qué? Pregunte sintiéndome repentinamente nerviosa.

—Nada es solo que a veces olvido que eres mitad humana—. Rodé mis ojos ante su comentario, para alguien como él eso era casi imposible ya que yo sabía que él podía escuchar mi corazón a varios metros de distancia y sobretodo oler mi sangre.

El continuo observándome fijamente por lo que me sentí más nerviosa que entes, no es que me sintiera asustada pero si algo intimidada por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto, rápidamente levante la vista, la forma en la que lo dijo me hizo sentir como si estuviera preocupado por mi pero no pude confirmar si solo era mi imaginación por que él rápidamente giro su cara y no pude ver sus ojos.

—Si estoy bien solo que estoy realmente cansada, hace mucho que no duermo del todo bien— conteste algo nerviosa.

— Lo se me he dado cuenta—. Volví a levantar mi rostro para verlo, él me sonrió tranquilamente y me dijo —Me ha tocado vigilarte algunas noches, ¿recuerdas?. —ah, si es cierto.

Sabía que tal vez era producto de mi imaginación, pero había momentos en los que sentía que Alec no era como el resto de la guardia de Aro, y por momentos me permitía fantasear con que en algún momento el me ayudaría a regresar a mi casa, pero en cuanto el se mostraba un poco más cercano a mi desaparecía por un par de días y cuando regresaba era completamente diferente. Volvía a su normal indiferencia y su trabajo de custodio.

—¿Quieres irte ahora? — Pregunto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un teléfono celular

—¡¡Claro!! ¿Piensas ayudarme? Le pregunte. —Sabes a lo que me refiero contesto. —Lo sé pero es solo que no pude evitarlo, abrase mis rodillas y sin poder contenerme me puse a llorar, sabia que era estúpido de mi parte, ya que esto no me ayudaba en nada, yo era consciente de que ninguno de ellos se conmovería y desobedecería a sus amos y me permitiría regresar a mi casa.

El camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo — Lo siento, quisiera poder hacer algo para que te sientas mejor, pero sabes que no esta en mis manos—. Levante la vista hacia él y lo observe por unos instantes. —Entonces en las de quien —Pregunte sin pensarlo. El me sonrió de manera triste —Mira no es tan malo, llegara un momento en el que te acostumbraras, olvidaras lo que te ataba a tu familia y te sentirás unida a nosotros.

—Tu olvidaste a tu familia— Pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sabia que no ganaría nada de esta conversación, pero no entendía porque repentinamente sentía curiosidad por el.

—Yo no he conocido otra cosa fuera de la guardia, y mi única familia es mi hermana. —Levanto su rostro hacia las nubes y pude ver como torcía levemente la boca. Sabía que me estaba acercando a terrenos prohibidos pero no lo pude evitar por lo que continúe.

—Eso no es cierto, y tu familia humana— El volvió su rostro hacia mí y evadió mi pregunta contestándome con otra.

— ¿Lista para regresar? —Yo suspire y me puse de pie, me permití observarlo por un segundo más y solo asentí con la cabeza. El enseguida marco a Jane quien contesto al primer timbre — ¿Si?. Contesto ella al otro lado de la línea.

—Es hora le informo a su hermana sin quitarme los ojos de encima, cerro el teléfono y en cuestión de segundos Dimitri y Jane estaban a nuestro lado

Caminamos hacia el coche en silencio, yo aun le daba vueltas a nuestra pequeña conversación, sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones, el hecho que el se mostrara un poco amigable conmigo no significaba nada, al llegar al auto nos acomodamos en los mismos lugares, Dimitri condujo rápido de regreso a la ciudad, y yo simplemente me limite a observar la oscuridad por la ventana, quería seguir analizando lo sucedido, pero estaba tan cansada y satisfecha que no supe en qué momento de nuestro viaje de regreso me quede dormida.

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones ok **___


	3. Chapter 3 Desconcierto

_**Bueno no olviden que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Sephenie Meyer y que yo solo los tome prestados para la realización de este fic. ok!!**_

_**Capitulo 3… Desconcierto**_

Desperté totalmente desorientada, sabía que me encontraba en mi habitación pero de momento no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, me levante de la cama y note que aun vestía la misma ropa de mi expedición de caza, entonces comencé a recordar vagamente que alguien me había sacado del auto y me había traído a mi habitación, lo cual explicaba mis ropas, mire hacia el reloj y vi que eran las 3:30 am gemí al ver que aun faltaba mucho para que amaneciera pero por otro lado me sentía feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba conciliar el sueño y mucho menos dormir 5 horas seguidas.

Sabía que todo se debía a lo mucho que echaba de menos a mi familia, estaba casi segura que ningún miembro de la guardia me haría daño pero ellos no eran mi familia y sabia que ninguno me amaba como mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tios o incluso Jacob a quien de verdad echaba mucho de menos, todos los recuerdos me hacían sentir derrotada sin ganas de levantarme, pero sabia que tenia quee seguir adelante y dar la oportunidad a mi familia de encontrarme, _Si es que ellos me están buscando _ —pensé con tristeza—

Camine hacia el baño aun sin saber qué hacer, me sentía descansada, no solo porque había dormido sino también por que ayer me había alimentado pero escuche murmullos afuera de mi puerta, eran tan bajos que si no fuera por mis sentidos tan desarrollados no los hubiera escuchado

—¿Qué crees que Aro tenga en mente para ella? Pregunto alguien, estaba segura que se trataba de Dimitri —No lo sé, pero estoy harta de ser su niñera, y sobretodo soportar sus salidas de caza, es una completa estupidez. No sé porque Aro le permite continuar con esto es ridículo—. A pesar de que hablaba en susurros podía escuchar el fastidio en la voz de Jane.

En cuanto me detuve frente a la puerta ellos dejaron de hablar, estaba claro que sabían que yo me encontraba ahí. Sin decir nada abrí la puerta de golpe, Dimitri me observo asombrado durante un segundo pero se recupero en seguida, imagine que estaba preocupado porque tanto habría escuchado de su conversación. Pero por otro lado Jane me dirigió una mirada fría, estaba claro que con el paso del tiempo ella solo me detestaba más, y para ser sincera el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Creí que tu "cena" te haría dormir al menos hasta mañana —. Dijo con tono petulante.

—La verdad creo que he dormido suficiente — conteste tratando de ignorar su penetrante mirada. Trate de salir de la habitación pero ninguno de los dos se movió de la puerta levante la vista hacia Dimitri

— ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto —A la biblioteca, necesito algo para distraerme.

—Creo que será mejor que digas que necesitas y hare que alguien te lo traiga —. Intervino Jane sin siquiera voltear a verme.

— ¿Por qué? No me digas que ahora ya no tengo permiso para moverme ni siquiera dentro del castillo —Si bien me encontraba de mejor humor por haber dormid y comido nunca se me había dado bien el seguir las reglas, mucho menos ordenes.

—Por el momento es mejor que te quedes dentro de tu habitación. Contesto Dimitri.

—Déjala Dimitri —. Intervino Jane. El la observo por un segundo y ella solo asintió, no comprendí el por qué de su actitud, así que simplemente me dirigí hacia la biblioteca en busca de algo para entretenerme. Estaba tan distraída que me sorprendió encontrarme con Aro ahí, si hubiera estado poniendo más atención su olor me lo hubiera advertido por lo cual no me abría asomado siquiera por ahí.

—Hola mi querida Renesmee, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí a estas horas. ¿Te encuentras bien mi pequeña? —Si gracias, solo que no tengo sueño y me gustaría leer algo. —Te ves de mejor humor que la noche pasada. —La verdad lo estoy. Conteste distraída. —Tú sabes que podrías alimentarte sin necesidad de salir del castillo, solo es cuestión de que tu lo digas y podremos contarte para la cena.

Estaba claro que yo estaba de mejor humor pero el extraño actuar de Jane y Dimitri habían comenzado a disiparlo y ahora Aro con sus intentos de persuasión estaban acabando con el. —Aro nada hará que abandone la dieta que me inculco mi familia. Conteste algo molesta. —Oh! Mi pequeña Renesmee ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas más a gusto entre nosotros? —Déjame regresar con mi familia. Respondí en un susurro. Como siempre cada que recordaba a mi familia sentía el vacio dentro de mí pero también aquella ira contra Aro y su guardia por tenerme prisionera todos estos meses. Mi cara debía reflejar mi coraje por que en menos de un segundo Jane se coloco junto a Aro y me dio una mirada envenenada, Él levanto su mano hacia ella para tranquilizarla. —No te preocupes mi querida Jane, Renesmee solo está un poco nerviosa. —¿No es así mi pequeña? — Trate con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme por lo cual lo único que hice fue asentir.

—Vez mi querida Jane, Renesmee no intentara nada fuera de lugar ¿verdad pequeña? —No, claro que no. — Muy bien, y en cuanto a tu petición mí estimada Renesmee tu familia es libre de venir a verte el día que ellos quiera, si no están aquí es porque no han tenido la firme intención. —Pero si ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí. — Claro que si linda, yo personalmente me ocupe de avisarle a tu abuelo Carlisle que te encontrabas con nosotros y que podrían venir por ti el día que ellos quisieran per…—Entonces porque no me dejas ir con ellos. Lo interrumpí.

—Oh! Renesmee, yo solo quiero protegerte, por eso no te dejo vagar sola por la ciudad, no me explico cómo tus padres fueron capaces de cometer semejante descuido y permitirte andar como si nada en las calles de América. — Soy capaz de cuidarme yo sola. Lo contradije —Eso está claro mi niña. Dijo sarcásticamente. —Entonces ¿porque fue tan fácil para Dimitri traerte hasta nosotros?

Para ser sinceros yo tampoco sabía cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto en cuestión de horas, por momentos me sentía como si estuviera soñando y trataba con todas mis fuerzas aferrarme a este sentimiento a pensar como si esta fuera la peor de las pesadillas y que en cualquier momento despertaría y estaría en casa leyendo con papa, jugando con tío Emmett y tío Jasper o preparándome para ir de compras con tía Rosalie y Alice o aun mejor yendo con mi mami a casa de abuelito Charlie o con Jacob, todas esas cosas que me hacían feliz y que hasta hacia unos meses eran algo totalmente normal. Me era imposible creer que mi familia no me quisiera de regreso con ellos o no les importaba, durante toda mi vida me habían demostrado cuanto me amaba y sobretodo recordaba cómo se habían enfrentado a Aro y su guardia cuando yo apenas era un bebé para salvarme por lo que en el fondo sabia que ellos me amaban, pero por otro lado no entendía porque había momentos en los que dudaba del amor de mi familia.

Como a menudo me sucedía estaba tan concentrada en mis cavilaciones que no me percate de que Melanie había entrado en la habitación hasta que Aro la saludo —Hola Melanie, bienvenida querida, me da gusto que te nos hayas unido. —Buenas noches mi señor— le sonrió ella cálidamente mientras se acercaba a él. No sabía porque pero estar en la misma habitación que Melanie me resultaba difícil, había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir mareada y también confundida, al igual que me pasaba con Chelsea, yo sabía que como Jane y Aro Chelsea tenía un talento el cual consistía en ayudar a romper los lazos entre las personas o en su defecto unirlos, por lo que no me gustaba estar cerca de ella. Con Melanie era diferente porque yo no sabía si ella tenía algún poder o si solo era mi imaginación la que me hacía sentir de esa manera.

Ella se sentó de frente a mí, yo aun continuaba de pie y la verdad tenía la intención de marcharme ya no importaba porque había venido lo único que sabía era que ahora quería irme. —Hola Renesmee hacia algunos días que no te veía ¿cierto? —Así es Melanie ahora si me disculpan creo que regresare a mi habitación dije mientras me giraba hacia la entrada. —Oh mi pequeña Renesmee ¿por que no te quedas a conversar con nosotros por un rato? La pregunta de Aro hizo que me detuviera, la verdad ya había tenido suficiente por una noche, por otro lado parecía que el único tema de conversación que podía sostener con Melanie era acerca de mi familia y no entendía porque pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella me sentía confundida y llegaba un punto en el que los recuerdos de mi familia se volvían borrosos o incluso desagradables, este era el mayor motivo por el que no me permitia a mi misma estar cerca de ella sin importar lo que Aro dijera.

—La verdad Aro creo que he tenido suficientes tragos amargos por una noche por lo que ¿si no te importa? — ¡Renesmee!— Dijo Melanie en tono de reproche — No importa Melanie si nuestra pequeña media vampira se quiere retirar a acostar es libre de hacerlo—Le contesto él. Estaba a punto de girarme para encararlos a ambos cuando Alec entro corriendo por la puerta y se detuvo frente a mi sorprendido por encontrarme a esa hora ahí.

—Mi señor, no sabía que tenía compañía. —No te preocupes Alec ¿Necesitas decirme algo? — Si señor algo _muy _importante. La manera en que dijo _muy_ importante dejaba ver que definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Aro levanto la mano y Alec se movió rápidamente y la alcanzo Aro cerro sus ojos y durante un par de segundos ninguno dijo nada. Cuando este abrió de nuevo los ojos pude notar una extraña vacilación en su mirada, se giro para verme de nuevo —Mi querida Renesmee ¿qué te parecería salir un par de días por la ciudad?

_**¡¡¡Hola!!! Pues realmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como se va moviendo la historia, bueno como notar Melanie no es parte de los personajes de SM así es, ellas es invención mía jajaja ya sabran cual es su habilidad si es que no se la imaginaron ya.**_

_**Bueno este capitulo ya lo había subido pero como les dije estoy haciendo pequeñas modificaciones para que la historia mejore**____**…bueno espero un par de Reviews no les cuesta nada…saludos **_


	4. Chapter 4 Deja vu

_**Bueno no olviden que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Sephenie Meyer y que yo solo los tome prestados para la realización de este fic. ok!!**_

_**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero como ya le había dicho mi compu murió y perdí mis archivos y entre esos los siguientes 3 capítulos que ya tenía escritos, además me había dado flojera (para que negarlo) Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya comienzan a verse las intenciones de Alec jajaja bueno ya no adelanto solo léanlo y dejen sus comentarios porque si no pasara mucho tiempo para que suba el próximo capítulo saludos chaoo **___

_**Capitulo 4 Deja vu**_

A pesar de que estaba ciento por ciento segura de que esto no había sucedido antes, no pude evitar aquel sentimiento de estar viviendo un _deja vu_, por que en cierta forma esto si _había_ ocurrido antes y para ser sincera en repetidas ocasiones.

El repentino ofrecimiento de Aro para pasear por la ciudad no era nada nuevo así que se podría decir que de ahí emanaba ese pequeño sentimiento, de hecho el constantemente me "_invitaba", _aunque tal vez era mejor decir que me obligaba a salir de la ciudad con algunos miembros de su guardia, ya que según el yo necesitaba distraerme y conocer la ciudad y sus alrededores, pero ahora había una pieza nueva en todo esto y esa era la cara de Alec cuando se había percatado de mi presencia en la sala, aunque él había cambiado su expresión en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron estaba claro que esto tenía algo que ver con la oferta de Aro.

Procese todo esto en una fracción de segundo, no me podía permitir pensar en esto, ya que con un solo toque de Aro el sabría que yo tenía ciertas sospechas y las cosas se complicarían aun mas. No muy segura de si mi voz reflejaría mi pánico, me limite a negar con la cabeza, tenía que internar averiguar que había detrás de la cara de tranquilidad fingida de estos vampiros.

—Renesmee— ¿porque te pones tan difícil?

El tono acido en la voz de Melanie me hizo perder la perspectiva, sin proponérmelo y sin saber como un rugido salió desde el fondo de mi garganta, si tal vez yo era difícil, mi familia siempre me lo había dicho así que su frase no fue lo que me molesto si no la forma en la que lo dijo.

La vampira se agazapo en una evidente posición e ataque, en ese mismo instante Alec se puso delante de mi, bloqueándome de la vista de Melanie. Se me abrieron los ojos como platos, no comprendía el por qué del actuar de Alec, al parecer ella tampoco lo esperaba ya que enseguida descubrió sus dientes y un rugido sordo diez veces mayor al mío broto de ella.

—Melanie— Creo que necesitas tranquilizarte un poco— Le dijo Aro mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro, ella automáticamente abandono su posición de ataque —No te preocupes Melanie, creo que todos reaccionamos de forma exagerada, no es así mi pequeña Renesmee—.

De repente sentí que alguien me taladraba con la mirada y me sorprendió ver a toda la guardia detrás un mí, no me había percatado en qué momento la habitación se había llenado.

—Tranquila nena, nadie hará nada — Comento Aro de manera jovial, aunque más un comentario sonó como una orden oficial a la guardia que se había reunido en menos de un segundo a mi alrededor.

—Aro, creo que es mejor que me retire a mi habitación— Aun no había terminado de decir la frase cuando el ya negaba con la cabeza. — Mi pequeña, lamento este pequeño mal entendido, creo que Melanie necesita convivir un poco mas contigo para conocerte mejor— La interpelada volteo a verlo con la interrogante escrita en sus facciones pero no dijo absolutamente nada, supuse que no era necesario que dijera algo en voz alta, ya que Aro aun mantenía su mano en el hombro de esta por lo que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la vampira.

Sin decir una sola palabra Alec se movió rumbo a la puerta dejándome otra vez frente a Melanie, quien aun miraba a Aro con una evidente interrogante en la cara. Félix quien había acudido a la habitación al escuchar el intercambio de _sonidos_ entre Melanie y yo se acerco a su amo y silenciosamente una mano obviamente para que este pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Aro solo asintió y volteo su rostro en busca de Jane, la cual había permanecido inmóvil y en silencio durante todo el incidente.

—Mi pequeña Jane, tu sabes cómo manejar estos asuntos, encárgate ¿quieres? —Claro que sí mi señor—Contesto orgullosa la vampira mientras clavaba su mirada en Alec quien aun permanecía a un costado de la puerta.

En completo silencio la guardia entera se retiro de la habitación, voltee hacia la puerta para ver mientras uno a uno atravesaban la puerta y mi mirada se encontró con la de Alec mientras este la cerraba, de repente comencé a sentirme nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero la manera en la que él se había interpuesto entre Melanie y yo me hizo sentir segura y hasta protegida, aunque probablemente el solo intentaba detenerme para no tener que ver como Melanie o los demás miembros de la guardia me hacían puré hubo algo en su postura que me pareció protectora, aun que claro esto tal vez solo fuera impresión mía.

Regrese mi mirada hacia Aro quien solo negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a la vampira, imagine que contestaba a alguna pregunta que esta le había formulado en su mente, esto me saco de mis cavilaciones, estaba claro que algo estaba pasando _otra vez_.

Fingí que no me había dado cuenta de su pequeño intercambio de información, necesitaba salir de ahí y tratar de obtener algo de información, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba segura que al menos lo intentaría. —Creo que será mejor que me retire a dormir un rato mas— Comente con fingida indiferencia

—Oh!! Mi querida Renesmee realmente lamento el pequeño comentario de Melanie, estoy seguro que ella no lo hizo con ánimos de ofenderte ¿No es así linda? —Ella se encogió en hombros y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba antes de que las cosas se calentaran. —¿Verdad Meli? —Repitió el

—No, claro que no, realmente lo siento Renesmee— Me quede observándola fijamente, estaba claro que trataba de sonar sincera pero yo no le creía ni una sola palabra, ella me sonrió de manera tan tierna y maternal que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Bueno Aro, si no te importa yo estoy algo cansada así que regresare a la cama por un par de horas más—Me gire nuevamente hacia la puerta pensando en cuantas veces había repetido este movimiento y rogando en mi fuero interno que fuera a con Alec a quien llamara para que fuera mi vigilante y yo pudiera obtener mis respuestas _o intentar obtenerlas _pensé para mis adentros.

Sabía que no debía de concebir muchas esperanzas, si bien había comprobado durante estos meses que con el gemelo de Jane era capaz de mantener una plática civilizada él nunca había dado indicios de que podría ayudarme a salir de aquí, desterré esos pensamientos. No quería que Aro tuviera oportunidad de ver la sospecha en mi rostro y mucho menos que viera mis pensamientos.

Me concentre totalmente y ocultar mi expresión ansiosa y esperando a que el llamara a alguien para que como de costumbre me escoltara a mi habitación, aunque _celda_ era un término más apropiado, cruce la habitación en dirección a la puerta sin ninguna palabra por su parte, cuando mi mano rozo el picaporte alguien abrió de golpe la puerta haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo, si bien estaba claro que eso no me dañaría al ver quien era la responsable mi orgullo se vio severamente dañado.

—oh! lo lamento, no sabía que estabas al otro lado— Su sonrisa burlona dejaba en claro que su disculpa era de lo mas vacía, incluso su tono de voz sonaba demasiado sarcástico. Félix quien caminaba a sus espaldas se adelanto para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, en su rostro pude ver lo mucho que le estaba costando contener una sonrisa.

Me puse rápidamente de pie y pude sentir el calor en mi rostro y supuse que debía de estar totalmente sonrojada, la mirada ansiosa de Félix era una comprobación, estaba claro que para el yo resultaba muy apetecible en ese momento, sin detenerme a analizar la situación me separe un poco de él y me dispuse a cruzar la puerta, antes de que pudiera tan solo dar un paso, la voz de Aro retumbo en la habitación, me gire hacia él y me sorprendió ver a Jane junto a él, había estado tan concentrada en la expresión de Félix quien aun me miraba un poco turbado y en que si pudiera arrancaría la cabeza de Jane por ser tan despreciable que no había puesto atención en qué momento se había ido de mi lado.

Su expresión era de extrema preocupación y me pregunte qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando, aun conservaba la esperanza de que esto tuviera que ver con mi familia pero también estaba consciente de que si mi familia viniera a buscarme estaba claro que no eso no preocuparía a Aro, el se percato de mi escrutinio y me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—Mi querida Renesmee ¿no te agrada la idea de ir por la ciudad? Podrías ir de compras con Melanie o con Jane, ¿no te agrada la idea? La interpelada torció el gesto con desagrado, estaba claro que el sentimiento de odio era totalmente mutuo.

—No Aro, muchas gracias por la oferta es muy amable de tu parte— _Preferiría comer verduras durante un año que pasar una tarde haciendo compras con la brujita pensé en mi fuero interno._ — Además creo que necesito dormir un rato más ¿así que si no te molesta…?— Hice ademan de retomar mi camino hacia la puerta cuando el me llamo de nuevo —Querida, creo que esta vez es más una petición que una invitación— Me miro de manera avergonzada por lo que me sentí mas confundida, el volvió a sonreír supuse que por la interrogante pintada en mi cara— Pequeña como sabes estamos dedicados a impartir justicia y siempre hay quienes nos guardan rencor así que tal vez el castillo tenga algunos invitados poco agradables ¿Me entiendes? — La verdad no sabía porque me decía eso así que conteste con toda sinceridad — ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? —

Volvió a sonreír y me pregunte si lo hacía para que yo no pudiera ver su verdadera expresión o simplemente para tranquilizarme —Pequeña, no sabemos si podremos llevar una charla "civilizada" con ellos y no quiero que estés aquí si las cosas se salen de control, por lo que me gustaría que estuvieras fuera de la ciudad— ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría ir a Roma? Jane puede llevarte de compras torcí el gesto y el suspiro —Bueno tal vez Chelsea quiera acompañarte o quizá Melanie así podrían convivir un poco mas ¿Lo harías por mi Mel querida? —Claro que sí señor, a mi me parece una excelente idea—

Esto se ponía demasiado extraño, el nunca me ofrecía salir sin alguien que pudiera incapacitarme como Dimitri Jane o Alec, por lo que me jugué mi última carta, sabía que sin importar lo que dijera el me haría salir de la ciudad, pero quería saber que tan alto era su interés.

—¿No podría quedarme en mi habitación? Prometo no moverme de ahí, ¿es tan necesario que deje hasta la ciudad? —

— Pequeña no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo y prefiero que estés lejos y a salvo que en el castillo y alguien llegue hasta ti y que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de defenderte— Jane se acerco a el con gesto ansioso y puso su mano bajo la de él, el asintió y volvió a concentrarse en mi, imagine que era momento de aplicar mis condiciones para obtener mis beneficios.

Trate de relajarme para que ellos no notaran lo mucho que me importaba lo que iba a decir— Mira Aro como notaras Jane y yo no somos las mejores amigas— Sonreí a la vampira a su costado y continúe —Y necesito un par de días para superar lo que paso entre Melanie y yo, por lo que una expedición de compras no lo solucionara así que para mi lo mejor sería ir solo pero como se que no o harás te dejare que tu escojas a quien quieres que vaya conmigo.

Melanie, Jane y Aro intercambiaron miradas y antes de que pudieran decir algo mas agregue —O claro puedo quedarme aquí, estoy segura de que no me sucederá nada—

—No pequeña, eso es imposible, y ya que tampoco puedo permitir que andes sola por este mundo… Voltee hacia Félix y con una sonrisa inocente le pregunte — ¿Qué opinas Félix tú y yo de compras por las calles de Roma? — El vampiro torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros, yo sonreí internamente. —Bueno o tal vez Dimitri o Alec quieran acompañarme— Volví nuevamente mi rostro hacia Aron con expresión despreocupada —Me da igual— Félix por favor llama Alec y avisa a mis hermanos que tendremos compañía dentro de un rato—Claro señor contesto el interpelado mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Yo celebre internamente, mi plan estaba funcionando, ahora solo rogaba por que Alec me diera las respuestas que sabía que ninguno de estos vampiros de daría.

_**Hola….pues después de mucho tiempo aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ya sé que tarde mucho pero aquí esta, espero le haya gustado. Bueno dejen sus comentarios si es que quieren que siga escribiendo porfis….saludos y nos leemos **_____


	5. AVISO

AVISO!

Bueno gracias a los que quieren que siga, pero por favor sean pacientes, mi tiempo libre es limitado por no decir que nulo pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y por el bien de la historia no escribo entre semana o terminare encontrándole defectos dentales a los personajes o hablando de cosas como embriología y células (si así de traumatizado esta mi cerebro). Pero ya es viernes así que me tomare un respiro y ahora mismo estoy terminando el cap 5 (les había dicho que le faltaba un poquito) y ya estoy en el 6 así que para mañana ya habrá nuevo ok!

Respiren y cuenten hasta 10 nos leemos en unas horas :)


	6. Chapter 5 Incertidumbre

_**No olviden**_ _**que los personajes son creación de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y que yo solo los tomo prestados para la realización de este Fic sin ningún fin de lucro ok!**_

Cap 5 Incertidumbre.

Pov. Edward

Me estacione dentro del garaje y contemple el pequeño VMW que se encontraba arrinconado al fondo de este, suspire al recordar la cara de mi hija el día que le habíamos regalado su pequeño convertible, el cual ahora permanecía empolvado al lado del auto de mi esposa, el cual tampoco había visto la luz últimamente.

Hacia mas de 4 meses que no sabíamos nada de nuestra pequeña hija, la cual había "desaparecido" un día al salir del colegio, mas de 4 meses que nuestras vidas se habían vuelto vacías y sin sentido. Cerré los ojos y por milésima vez desee con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de llorar y desahogarme un poco, la voz mental de mi madre me saco de mi miseria y me volvió a la realidad.

—Edward ha regresado—, pensó con un dejo de alivio, en sus pensamientos pude ver el rostro de mi esposa sentada en nuestra habitación mirando por la ventana sin ver nada realmente.

Rápidamente me baje del auto y me dirigí a la casa, mi madre se encontraba fuera de nuestra habitación con sus ojos dorados cansados, esperando por mí. Pase a su lado y ella solamente me dio una sonrisa triste, sin decir nada mas camine y abrí la puerta de nuestra recamara y una vez más me encontré a mi esposa con la mirada clavada en el cristal que daba al jardín trasero.

Había visto esta escena muchas veces antes y me pregunte cuánto tiempo más podríamos aguantarlo. Sin decir nada rodee su cintura con mis brazos sin que ella siquiera se inmutara, suspire, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para sacar a Bella de ese estado, así que simplemente me dedique a sostenerla.

Escaleras abajo pude escuchar el auto de mi padre entrar por el camino y el suspiro de alivio que dejo escapar mi madre al saber que el ya estaba en casa, en cuanto el cruzo la puerta escuche sus pensamientos preocupados por mi esposa.

—Lo lamento, no pude venir antes— se disculpo mi padre escaleras abajo. —Cuanto tiempo llevas así? Pregunto en un susurro a mi madre y pude escuchar claramente su respuesta— en cuanto Edward salió de la casa—. Una oleada de culpa recorrió mi cuerpo y me odie por haber dejado a mi esposa.

Bella suspiro entre mis brazos, se giro y sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos en enfocarse en mi, como si apenas hubiera notado mi presencia. —Hola. Susurre contra su cabello— Sus ojos oscurecidos a causa de la sed se cerraron por un largo segundo, imagine que hacia un esfuerzo por no mostrarme el verdadero dolor que sentía.

La apreté u poco mas —Déjame entrar por favor— suplique en u susurro. En los últimos años habíamos perfeccionado su do, por lo que era capaz de entrar en su mente de manera más fácil, siempre y cuando ella así lo quisiera, pero desde que Renesmee había desaparecido ella me mantenía totalmente al margen.

—Deberías ir de caza— ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que toque un tema que se había vuelto complicado en un intento de atraer su atención. —negó lentamente mientras abría los ojos y envolvía mi cintura con sus brazos. —Suspire internamente agradecido porque ella estuviera de regreso.

—Ella ha visto algo? — pregunto sin esperanza alguna. Tanto Bella como yo sabíamos que mi hermana era incapaz de ver a nuestra hija y aunque Alice se había concentrado en buscar puntos ciegos seguí sin ver cambios en la guardia de los Vulturis. —Lo siento amor, ella dice que no hay cambio—. Suspiro con fuerza mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la ventana. Nos moví hacia la cama no queriendo que ella se encerrara de nuevo en esa burbuja de sufrimiento.

—Charlie llamo esta mañana— Comento sin emoción. — Asentí, invitándola a continuar. —Quiere saber cuando iremos a visitarlo y cuando volverá Renesmee de Europa. Mi suegro no estaba al tanto de la desaparición de nuestra hija, hasta donde el sabia su pequeña nieta había ido a un colegio a Europa y no había podido venir a pasar navidades con nosotros, lo cual lo había enfurecido al punto de decir que tomaría un avión e iría a ver a su pequeña. —También comento que había visto a Alice en el pueblo pero que no se veía muy bien—.

Fruncí el seño ante eso, mi hermana no me había dicho que había visto a mi suegro ni mucho menos que había ido al pueblo. Desde que nuestra hija se había "fugado" las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, la tristeza nos había consumido volviendo el ambiente insoportable para Jasper por lo que él y mi hermana se habían Portland, mientras nosotros permanecíamos en Tacoma. Mis padres había permanecido con nosotros debido al estado en el que Bella había caído.

—Tu y yo sabemos que un vampiro o es capaz de entrar en estado catatónico, me había dicho mi padre la primera vez que mi esposa había dejado de hablar durante todo un día, ignorado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. —Pero si puede dejarse morir por tristeza— susurro.

Durante todos estos meses había intentado de todo desde intentar rastrearla hasta pisar Volterra, pero hasta ahora nada había funcionado.

Hola, se que les prometí un cap y tal vez 2, pero ha sido un fin muy movido y ni hablar de lo que me espera esta semana, no les prometo nada, ya que a mí no me dan puentes U_U si no todo lo contrario, me espera una larga semana de exámenes y trabajos que ni se imaginan. Espero les guste este pedazo, no esta terminado aun pero no quería dejarlos sin nada, la historia será narrada por Renesmee que está en Volterra y Edward que esta en América con la familia.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, no me linchen por los errores de ortografía es media noche asi que sean consideraos Saludos y nos estamos leyendo


End file.
